Sueño Inducido
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora Equinexia. Kotetsu y Barnaby duermen en la misma cama. Y en verdad es todo lo que hacen. Todo va bien hasta que un malentendido provoca el quiebre de ambos. Puede ser considerado Pre-Slash de algún modo. Angustia.
1. Chapter 1

**"Sueño Inducido".**  
(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora **Equinexia**).

¡Hola, soy la insoportable de siempre que ya no sabe qué meter en esta sección! ¡Juás! Es Domingo de Cuascuas, y Barnaby me trajo un regalo, en su canasta aprobada oficialmente por la Asociación Sin Fines de Lucro de los Conejos Pascuenses (cuyos miembros son varios personajes conocidos como Shun "Usagi" Andrómeda, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr., y Usami "Usabi-sensei" Akihiko), el cual voy a probar con este primer capi del fic de Equinexia. Y el regalo es... Un nuevo celular! Oh, sí, la YokoSaurio está ampliando sus límites tecnológicos, gentes! (estoy entre emocionada y asustada... emocionada porque mi último cel tenía seis años, y estaba ya moribundo y ya era hora de reemplazarlo; y asustada porque al nuevo tengo que pagarlo durante un año y medio y es un camión de plata para pagar. En mi perra vida tuve un celular tan caro! Y con el crédito se me va a casi el triple, pero bué... Yo no tengo muchas posibilidades de juntar tanta plata, así que dependo de créditos y de terminar pagando de más para tener algo... Qué difícil ser una laburante). Es un bicho de esos táctiles. Espero que me dure al menos un largo, largo, largo par de años...

**Datos de la Escritora Original:**

Equinexia ha escrito varios fics sobre Tiger & Bunny, siendo éste el primer Fandom en el que lo ha hecho. Algunas de sus historias son "Caught SashHanded", "DokiDoki On The Tatami" y "Tiger In The Closet".

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

_**"Sueño Inducido" © Equinexia.**_

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y CIERTOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: _"TheYoko"._

_Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, si no que se pertenecen el uno al otro, porque están hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida. _

_El fic original en inglés fue publicado por primera vez el 6 de Julio del 2011, consta de nueve capítulos y lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fics favoritos en FFNET_.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción de este primer capítulo: 10 de Abril de 2014. Hora: 23:23. Fecha de término de traducción de este primer capítulo: 13 de Abril de 2014. Hora 17:50]

* * *

Comenzó unos cuantos meses antes. El trabajo los obligaba a regresar a casa muy tarde y despertar muy temprano cada día. En una de tales noches, estando ambos completamente exhaustos – habiendo corrido por toda la ciudad tras un revoltoso NEXT con super alta velocidad como poder – terminaron ambos en la casa de Barnaby. El muchacho había estado demasiado cansado como para conducir hasta la casa de su compañero. Kotetsu podría haberse ido a pie por lo que a él respectaba pero no, lo había seguido hasta su piso.  
Sin decir una palabra, y con los músculos ya comenzando a doler, se arrojaron sobre la cama, cayendo dormidos instantáneamente.

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron cerca el uno del otro, con los rostros presionados contra las cobijas. Barnaby perezosamente se incorporó y sentó sobre sus talones, el sueño aún empañando su mente. Sus lentes estaban torcidos, listos a caerse en cualquier momento. Kotetsu no hizo más que girar su cabeza hacia su compañero de cama, observándolo con confusa extrañeza. Barnaby lo miró con débil furia, molesto de que fuera la primer cosa que viera en la mañana. Al menos, no había dicho nada aún, con lo cual Barnaby estaba perfectamente bien.  
El viejo permaneció observándolo, luego giró la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia su lado y apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano izquierda, como si estuviera acomodándose para continuar su análisis. Con sus sentidos finalmente despiertos, extendió una mano hacia el rostro de Barnaby, quitando de un solo movimiento los torcidos lentes de su nariz. El rubio no hizo mucho al respecto aparte de fruncir el ceño, todavía mirando fijamente a su compañero.

Un sonido estridente brotando de sus muñecas distrajo la atención que tenían puesta el uno en el otro. Tenían una misión. Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos hombres asintieron con su mutual pensamiento de 'Vamos'. Los anteojos retornaron rápidamente a su legítimo lugar mientras la cama se vaciaba súbitamente, y la puerta de entrada se cerraba.

-T&B –

La segunda vez que sucedió, durmieron en la casa de Kotetsu. El robo al banco que detuvieron había ocurrido cerca de la misma. El cansancio los había motivado a conducir tan poco tiempo como fuera posible, lo que los llevó a ambos hasta el living de Kotetsu, cenando con una repetición de su arresto logrado en la TV. Una vez terminada la comida, se turnaron para la ducha, yendo Barnaby primero. El viejo le dio unas ropas y una toalla, distraídamente mirando la televisión. Cuando Barnaby salió del baño, preguntó dónde dormiría. Kotetsu, sin prestar verdadera atención, inconscientemente señaló su propia habitación mientras se desvestía para tomar su ducha.

Al entrar a la misma, encontró a Barnaby profundamente dormido. No deseando despertarlo, caminó en puntas de pie hasta el lado del lecho sin ocupar antes de deslizarse bajo la cobija, cayendo dormido instantáneamente, arrullado por la suave respiración del rubio.

Durante la noche, de alguna manera ambos habían gravitado el uno hacia el otro. Kotetsu estaba de espaldas con una gran cantidad de Barnaby sobre él, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, con la parte superior de la misma metida  
bajo la barbilla del viejo. A sus piernas no les había ido mejor: Barnaby estaba casi enteramente sobre el regazo de Kotetsu, sus muslos presionados entre los del otro hombre, inconscientemente frotando sus tobillos con su compañero.  
Kotetsu despertó gracias a una cosquilleante sensación sobre su cuello y hombro. Semi dormido, propinó un manotazo a lo que fuera que estuviera irritando su piel a grados increíblemente exasperantes. Su alivio ni siquiera llegó a durar ni un segundo mientras la _cosa_ regresaba instantáneamente, al igual que un resorte. Arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño, repitió la operación unas cuantas veces más antes de darse por vencido.

El sueño estaba listo a reclamarlo una vez más cuando algo cambió su posición sobre su pecho, moviendo aquella _cosa _para que hiciera cosquillas a un lado de su rostro. Fastidiado, repentinamente notó que el cambio se había extendido a su entero lado izquierdo – el cual estaba más cálido por alguna otra razón que sólo la cobija – e incluso había depositado lo que se sentía como una mano en su pectoral derecho.

_¿Mano?._

Kotetsu abrió los ojos aún dormido. Haciendo una mueca por la súbita luz, tuvo una visión de la _cosa_ que le provocaba cosquillas, o más adecuadamente, _el cabello de Barnaby._ El chico se había ovillado, su cabeza completamente apoyada en su pecho moreno. Recordando la última noche, golpeó ligeramente el hombro del rubio. Si no se levantaba _ya mismo_, Kotetsu haría algo drástico. Como cortar su cabello – o masticarlo dado que no tenía ningún objeto afilado cerca suyo. Cuando todo lo que el chico hizo fue desperezarse un poco, el viejo lo golpeó tres veces más antes que su compañero se levantara, bostezara y se frotara los ojos para quitarse el sueño con su pulgar y el dedo índice.  
Estaban en proceso de salir de la cama cuando dos agudos sonidos gemelos resonaron en la habitación.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, regresaron a sus vidas de héroes.

* * *

**_"No mates al Fandom con tu silencio... Si ignoras a los fics, éstos desaparecerán! Déjale saber a la autora/traductora/BetaReader lo que piensas de su trabajo de modo educado y lo más ameno posible. El silencio es igual a la indiferencia, y la indiferencia mata al autor."_**

**_Únete a la campaña "2 Minutos = 1 Review" de Lenayuri._**


	2. Capítulo 2

La taza de crímenes se había incrementado dramáticamente. Pasar la noche en casa de uno o de otro se había vuelto, en consecuencia, un hábito; tanto como el de _dormir en la misma cama._ Era conveniente. No había ningún futón para extender, ni turnos para ver quién dormiría en el sofá, ni desesperadas búsquedas por un segundo cobertor o almohada. Además, Tiger detestaba esperar a que Barnaby apareciera con su motocicleta tanto como el chico odiaba tener que levantarse más temprano de lo necesario para recoger a su compañero. Todo lo que veían en el reciente cambio de eventos era que tenían más tiempo para dormir, lo cual necesitaban desesperadamente. Más que eso, pasar tiempo juntos demostró ser un asunto cómodo, cuando ambos esperaban que fuera una molestia, con todas las discusiones que tenían.

Mañanas como la anteriormente nombrada se volvieron un acontecimiento diario. Barnaby acurrucando uno de los musculosos brazos de Kotetsu contra su pecho; Kotetsu haciendo cuchara contra el muchacho, una de sus manos descansando sobre el esculpido estómago de su compañero mientras el otro brazo oficiaba de almohada; Barnaby aplastado contra el colchón por todo el peso del viejo; ambos colocándose cara a cara durante su sueño, sus brazos envolviendo holgadamente la cintura del otro: cada situación había ocurrido al menos una vez desde que habían comenzado a compartir sus noches.

Mientras las semanas pasaban, una extraña atmósfera de domesticidad descendió sobre sus mañanas y tardías noches. Despertar básicamente consistía en saludos tales como "Quítate, eres pesado" mientras uno empujaba al otro de mala gana y salía de la cama. Las ropas habían migrado lentamente a cada uno de sus vestidores, en sus baños había aparecido un segundo cepillo de dientes, tanto como los geles para ducha y champúes también lo habían hecho: después de todo, pasar unas cuantas y consecutivas noches fuera de sus respectivos hogares no era raro. Kotetsu rápidamente aprendió sobre los gustos culinarios de Barnaby, ya que el japonés naturalmente había tomado para sí la tarea de cocinar. Barnaby rápidamente aprendió que al viejo le gustaban los programas de TV estúpidos. Kotetsu ahora sabía cuándo el chico estaba de mal humor o no: si lo estaba, se iría a la cama sin decir una palabra. Barnaby ahora sabía que a su compañero le gustaba permanecer despierto hasta tarde cuando podía: diría en voz alta "¡Me voy a la cama!" si no tenía otra opción.

Y aunque pareciera mentira, ambos tenían la sensación de que dormían mejor con alguien ocupando el espacio vacío a su lado. Barnaby había dejado de tener pesadillas, sosegado en las noches por un latido constante de corazón y un suave resoplar de aire en su piel. Kotetsu había sufrido de horribles hábitos a la hora de dormir – como despertar a impías horas de la noche y moverse demasiado, al menos lo suficiente como para arrojar los cobertores y las almohadas fuera del colchón –los cuales desaparecieron con la relajante tibieza de otro cuerpo cerca suyo.

_Se sentía bien el saber que no estaba solo. _

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 17 de Mayo de 2014. Hora: 21:20. Fecha de término de traducción: 18 de Mayo de 2014. Hora: 18:27]

* * *

_**TheYoko, la retrasada:**__ No quiero que se preocupen, que hay traducciones para raaaaaaaato. Es solamente que en estos últimos tiempos tengo mucha carga horaria de trabajo, y llego muy cansada a casa, amén que una vez en ella tengo que continuar con mis labores domésticas... Entonces la tarde se me vuelve noche, los ojos se me cierran, y ya debo irme a dormir..._

Oh, pero mi amor por esto y por subtitular sigue intacto! Y agradezco su confianza, su cariño, y su incondicionalidad! Gracias a quienes leen mis traducciones y me dejan reviews tan polenta! (fuertes y buenos, osea).

Me encuentran en el Face, si quieren chusmear de la vida... Por lo general después de las cinco de la tarde, hora Argentina.


End file.
